


No Ordinary Tree

by satsunyan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Danny/Ladder OTP, F/F, Some Danny/Carm Friendship, Some cute children, a kitty cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny receives another cryptic message from Laura that leaves her confused, like usual. </p><p>“Stuck. Park. Bring ladder.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Tree

~*

Danny Lawrence, tall, Summer Society VP, and Lit. TA extraordinaire stared at her phone before glaring at it then raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Stuck. Park. Bring ladder.” -  _Laura Hollis._

 

_~*_

Laura looked around the park. It was a green field not far away from the toxic and unsafe Silas University. There were couples, children, families, and people out for a walk everywhere. She turned back to the paper she had been typing in front of her. It was sitting unfinished with only one line, her name, on it. 

 

In front of her was her lover who had picked a bench right under the shade of a tree. Carmilla flipped a page on her back while her elbow rested on her crossed legs, her head atop her hand. 

 

“What?” 

 

Laura pouted and stared back at her paper. “Nothing.” She thought that maybe a change of pace from the suffocating four corners of their dorm would help her write. However, it felt like it would be easier to just stay inside the dorm than try to fight out all of the noise. Although, trying to fight hands all over her was a harder fight than anything else... Especially if her vampire girlfriend could be really, reaaaallly convincing... 

 

“You know, cupcake, if you can't concentrate here we can just go back inside the dorm,” Carmilla suggested, closing her book with a loud sound. “You're obviously not getting anything done here.” 

 

“Well, I wouldn't get anything done in the dorm either,” Laura answered as a matter of fact. _”The only thing getting done there is probably me.”_

 

Carmilla chuckled at the insinuation. “I promise to keep my hands to myself this time.” 

 

“I don't even remember how many times you've said that then broke it because I picked up a piece of paper from the ground.” Laura glared at her, and Carmilla only raised her hands in defense. “Insatiable vampire.”

 

“Sexy creampuff,” Carmilla retorted back, making the blonde blush immediately. 

 

Laura could not help but wonder what the vampire saw in her, but it made her happy that she had this sort of effect on her, albeit sometimes dangerous to her stamina’s limits. 

 

“Fine. Let's go back to the dorm.” She finally gave up, closing the cover of her laptop and packing all of the papers and books scattered on the table. Carmilla hopped off the bench after closing her book and the two of them made their way to the dorms. 

 

A few steps out the shade, a sound made Laura turn back around, her eyes landing on Carmilla, who stood still under the shade of the tree, glancing upward. 

 

“Did you just meow?” 

 

Carmilla glared at her. “Do I look like I meow?” 

 

Laura bit back a laugh.  _Yes, you do._  ”Well... You're the only...” She looked upward. “Oh my god.” 

 

“Laura, no.” Carmilla glared at her, grabbing her arm. “It can survive.” 

 

“Carm, but that kitty is waaaay up there.” 

 

“It climbed there. It can get down from there.” The brunette rolled her eyes, tugging at Laura's arm.

 

“Carm.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“It's a cat. It has quick reflexes and great intuition. It can get down from there.” 

 

“But it's waaaaaay, waaaay up there. That's like 12? 15? feet from the ground. I don't think it can survive the impact if it jumps down? It'll never go down! It'll never feel land again!” Laura panicked as she explained. Carmilla sighed audibly. 

 

“Laura--”

 

“Carm! It's easier to climb up than climb down!” Laura stared at the orange kitten perched up on a branch on an old, thick tree. “I really think it won't be able to go down.” 

 

 _“Well, I think so too.”_  Carmilla looked at her then sighed. She looked up at the brown kitten who stared at her with big eyes that reminded her of someone she held dearly. “Laura, no.”

 

“Please?”

 

“What?” 

 

“Save it?” 

 

“Cupcak-”

 

“Pleeeeaaassseeeeee?”

 

Carmilla weighed her options and settled with the fact that she couldn’t just run up the tree, take the cat, and jump down. The children, which she hadn’t noticed, had crowded around them and would wonder what happened and might freak out thinking that there’s a superhuman amongst them, or jump for joy. Either way it was not good to bring attention.

 

The brunette dusted her hands and removed her socks and boots. Manual climbing in leather pants was going to be so fun. She looked back at Laura who encouraged her with a hindered fist pump while carrying her laptop and all those papers. 

 

“Goodness gracious. Why did I fall for this tiny human?” She started climbing up the tree. 

 

~*

Laura was right. Climbing up was easier than climbing down. Carmilla scanned the branches that she could later step on once she was en route downward with one kitty in hand. 

 

However, it was proving to be a challenge to make something of her own kind to submit to her words. 

 

“Why can't small felines be just as eager as small humans?” She sighed as she stretched out a hand towards the kitten that rested at the thinner part of a branch no human could go to. 

 

“Come here~” she cooed at the small feline. It replied with a small “meow” that made Carmilla smile. “Well, that's a sign.” 

 

She stretched her hand again in a come on gesture. “Come here~” The kitten stood up, its tail moving left and right. “Hurry.” Carmilla whispered as the kitten took a few steps towards her.

 

“That's amazing!” a child shouted from below. Laura beamed at the child. “The kitten is following her right away! She must be one heck of a cat person!” 

 

Laura laughed at the comment and smiled at the child. _“More like one of them.”_

 

Soon, Carmilla had the cat in her hand. She was only able to hop down a few branches before stopping. She knew she marked a few branches downward, but the longer she looked at them, the less stable they got. “God, I hate this place.” She settled her back on the trunk of the tree and pulled out her phone from her back pocket. 

 

Upon seeing the glowing thing, the kitten jumped from her hand and glomped the foreign object out of the vampire's hand. Unable to reach it in time, Carmilla stared at the phone as it slid down the trunk of the tree... the screen cracking on impact as it landed in front of Laura who looked as shocked as she did. 

 

Carmilla glared at the small feline in her hand. “That was one of your safe ways off of this dreaded tree, but now it's gone, along with my photos of Laura. If you didn't remind me of her I would've burned you right now.” She sighed.

 

She calculated her options again. She could basically slide down the tree right now, but she promised herself no super hero stunts within children’s presence, not that she really cared, but Laura did and that mattered. She was at least 10 feet away from the ground. She stepped on a thick branch, putting her weight on it repeatedly to check if it could hold her for a long time. Upon deciding that it was stable, she sat on it, put the kitty in her lap and made an X sign in front of her to Laura and hoped she got the message. _“God, I’m stuck on a tree.”_

 

Laura looked at her, confused. Did she mean she couldn’t go down anymore? She was stuck? But she could jump down—then she looked around her and found more children gathering around them. She guess she considered not jumping for them. She smiled at a child who looked at her worriedly.

 

“Will the lady in leather be able to come back down?” A worried little boy spoke up to her. Laura smiled at him as she took out her own phone after picking up Carmilla’s broken one.

 

“Don’t worry. A friend’s coming!” She beamed at him as she pressed send.

 

~*

Carmilla sighed. She had a feeling that it would be like this. She stared at Xena on the ground, ladder in one hand. _“If she’s trying not to laugh at the idea of me being stuck in a tree with a kitten, she's hiding it well.”_

 

“What is going on here? I receive another cryptic message from you and as usual, nothing was explained in it,” Danny asked as Carmilla listened in. Laura explained the details to her and Danny looked up the tree, meeting her eyes. “Fang face.”

 

“Xena,” she answered almost immediately even though she knew that she probably couldn’t hear her.

 

Danny rolled her eyes and set the ladder against the trunk of the tree. The children around them gasped in awe.

 

She climbed halfway as Carmilla handed her the kitten. The ginger descended the ladder with the kitten safe in her hand and Carmilla followed her.

 

The party of almost 12 children clapped. Danny set the kitten on the ground but it immediately climbed up through Carmila's leather pants then went to her shoulder. The vampire sighed.

 

“The kitten has taken a liking to you, lady!” A little girl pointed at her. Carmilla couldn't help but smile and nod. “Will you be taking care of her?” 

 

Carmilla looked at the cat and knew she couldn't. She shook her head and frowned at the child, kneeling in front of her. “I live in that school over there and animals are not allowed. Can I ask you to take care of it for me?” 

 

The little girl frowned. “My momma would be angry if I took it home...” Laura walked towards them with a smile, meeting gazes with Carmilla. “I know a kind lady who can!” 

 

“Really? Can you lead me to them?” Laura said with a grin, taking the kitten from Carm's shoulder. It seemed that it had taken a liking to her as well.

 

Danny walked up to Carmilla with her ladder. “So what happened there?” 

 

“Nothing you should know.” The vampire answered sternly. 

 

“You could've jumped off that tree. Effortless,” the taller one said. Carmilla just turned to look at her with a deadpan face before turning away to eye her tiny human getting taken away by the children. 

 

“You were actually concerned for what the children would feel,” Danny said in total disbelief.

 

“I only care about how Laura would feel.”

 

“Sure,” Danny answered with a sigh. “You know, I still don't like you, but Laura obviously does.”

 

“What are you getting at?”

 

“I'm glad you think of other people too.” 

 

“I'm not that kind of person,” Carmilla answered before walking off to Laura. 

 

“You say that, but your actions say otherwise.” Danny raised an eyebrow before taking off to another direction with her ladder. 

 

~*

“Girlfriend?” a little girl asked. “A female friend?”

 

Laura shook her head. “No, no, no. It’s like a lover. A female lover.”

 

“You can have a female lover, even if you’re a girl?” another girl asked.

 

“Of course! There are many different kinds of love in the world; a love towards someone you want to spend your life with, love towards your family, love towards your favorite things! Love for your pets, love for your friend!” Laura explained then the realization dawned on her. “I love her,” she answered with a wink.

 

“I don’t understand.” The girl frowned.

 

“You will someday,” the blonde replied with a smile.

 

“I love my doggie, Wilson!” a boy exclaimed not from afar. “I want to take good care of him!”

 

Laura smiled and gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up which he returned with the same vigor. Carmilla walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Laura immediately snuggled up to her side.

 

The little girl previously talking to her made an “Ooooohhhh” reaction. She waved at the couple and ran back to her friends.

 

“What are you teaching those children?” Carmilla asked.

 

“Something about my heroic vampire girlfriend,” Laura answered, holding the hand that was around her waist. “Thank you for saving that kitten.”

 

Carmilla just regarded her with a look before talking the laptop and her broken phone from her hand, carrying them as they walked back to campus. 

 

“The children said the kitten had been up there since yesterday. Apparently a mean tall guy put him there as punishment for scratching his arm.” Laura sighed. “Also, thank you for being considerate of the children.” 

 

“Wouldn't want other people to know about my undead occupation,” Carmilla said with a smile. Laura laughed. 

 

“That's one of your charm points, I guess.” 

 

“You guess? You better tell me more about the ones you’re sure about.”

 

“Make me.” Laura pushed the books towards her hands and escaped from her grasp. Laura winked at her before escaping to the campus gates in a sprint.

 

Hands filled with a broken phone, a laptop, books, and papers, Carmilla rolled her eyes and walked. 

 

Well... She had a cupcake to do.

 

(No Ordinary Tree/END)

 

**Extra**

 

Carmilla lazed around her side of the room, a book in hand when the door suddenly opened without a knock.

 

“What a usual happening…” Carmilla groaned, staring at the doorway.

 

“I heard you got stuck in a tree?” LaFontaine asked her. “I want to add it to my vampire research. What made you get stuck in that tree? Is it an emotional thin—“

 

“Do you want to get out of this room now or do you want me to pull out your tongue so you can study it yourself?”

 

“Alright. Emotional thing. It must be hormones. Well, vampires gotta have some sort of hormones too, right?” LaFontaine rambled as they walked backwards. “Must be that. Thanks.” They closed the door behind them.

 

Carmilla sighed, dropping the book on her face. The door bolted open again. “What?”

 

“Bye!” LaFontaine waved with a salute then closed the door.

 

The vampire groaned again. This definitely went on her list of Never Agains.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was entertaining. I didn’t want to write it up there because it would be a spoiler, but this was a prompt request sent in by chellaufait. “Carmilla gets stuck in a tree. Because she's whipped. Heh.” I may have had too much fun writing it, but I hope you guys liked it! Can you derp with me on my tumblr: https://satsunyan.tumblr.com/


End file.
